Horton Hears A Who: Meeting Face to Face
by Pepper07
Summary: The mayor, thanks to Jojo and Dr.LaRue, is transported to the jungle of Nool, seeing an old friend for the first time. But all is not well in the jungle, and it's up to the mayor and all of Who-ville to return a favor and help save Horton's home.
1. Chapter 1

**Just off the bat I like to say that Horton Hears A Who rocks my face off!! (Coughs) now with that out of the way…..**

**This is my first Horton fanfic! Hooray! And just for some info to the readers, this is set about…seven months after the whole speck on a clover thing. This story is mostly about the Mayor and Horton and the jungle of Nool, BUT to the Jojo fans, do not fret, he plays a big part in this story …so drop the pitch forks please!! Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ned O'Malley stood in the middle of the town square alone, an eerie silence flooding the area. Time seemed to stand still as he walked slowly forward his footsteps echoing around him. The mayor turned his big eyes up to the sky, dark grey clouds hanging above him. _This isn't right,_ he thought his heart rate increasing. _This isn't right at all._

In Who-ville, it was never quiet. The citizens were always laughing, singing, talking, making music, playing games; Who-ville never stopped making some sort of noise! But now there was nothing, nothing at all. No music, no laughter, no playing, no one. He twirled his body around his eyes nervously trying to locate some one familiar.

"Sally!" he called out in a shaky voice his hands cupped over his mouth to gain more volume. Nobody answered back.

"Holly!" nothing. "Hallie!" silence. "Hooly! Hedy!!"

The wind answered him this time, blowing strongly against him and sending a cold, deathly chill through his body.

"JOJO!! Son, where are you!!" He yelled panic flooding over him. Everything was still. Everything was silent.

All the Whos in Who-ville had vanished.

The mayor grabbed at his white tie and wrung it in his clammy hands, an old habit he adapted whenever he got nervous. His breath hitch in his chest and sweat mounted his forehead. Where was everyone? Where was his family, his friends? Where in all of Who was anybody!

A low hum filled his ears and his eyes, which he didn't realize were closed, popped back open. Ned whipped his head up again towards his the balcony of his office and smiled brightly. The horn, his horn, was shaking slightly in the drain pipe. Horton! He thought excitedly, Horton was still there! Horton was still with him!

Ned couldn't figure out how he had gotten up there so fast, maybe it was his adrenaline, the fear, or heck even happiness to hear his long lost friend's voice, but in moments he was barreling out of his office and onto the white marbled deck. He grabbed the brass horn with both hands and pulled his body up till he was just a few inches away from it, his feet barely touching the ground.

"HORTON!" he cried out of relief, "Horton it's me! Can you hear me? HORTON!!"

"Mayor!" he heard the elephant's cheerful voice and almost danced with joy. Thank goodness. He wasn't alone after all!

"Horton something horrible as happened here! Everybody in Who-ville, my family, friends, and secretary are all gone!! They just disappeared!"

His friend didn't respond this time. He stood looking into the dark tube for what felt like hours. The wind picked up, and again silence took over. Ned stared at the horn in absolute terror.

" Oh no, oh no, no!!" He screamed in horror shaking the device as hard as he could. "Horton! Come back!! Don't go! Please just answer me!!" He tugged so hard that he yanked his only communication out of the drain pipe and tumbled backwards. He rolled until his head connected with the railing, pain and stars exploding into his vision.

Ned shook the stars away, and looked down at the horn still held tightly in his trembling hands. "No!" he exclaimed scurrying quickly to his feet and to the pipes hung above his door, trying to stick the infernal thing back. It wouldn't go in! For some reason the hole was too small, almost non existent. Feeling dread rush into him he realized that he just lost the only possible way to make contact with his other world friend.

"This can't be happening!" he mumbled tears threatening to fall, "NO! SOMEBODY!!" turned to the city, grasping the railing as hard as he could. "ANYBOBY!! ANSWER ME!!"

"NOOoo!!" he heard Horton shout, relieved and confused at the same time. Why would his friend yell no at him? Ned's eyes caught hold of the horn still lying detached on the floor and his brows furrowed. How could he hear Horton if the horn….

"This will teach you to believe that there are people living on specks!!" a female voice snarled, sending a jolt down his spine. Realization dawned on him. Horton wasn't talking to him. Horton was talking to someone else, and the mayor knew exactly who it was.

"You're making a mistake!" Ned heard his friend cry out, his voice sounding father away. His face paled. It was happening again. Oh god it was happening again.

"NO! No someone is here!!" The mayor screamed knowing it was useless. It took the whole town and Jojo's inventions to make just enough noise for them to hear last time, and now he was all by himself. There was no one else left to save him. "HORTON!!"

In one quick movement from above his world was turned sideways sending him plummeting over the railing. He tried to grab hold of the slick marble, but it was too far away from his reach. The law of gravity surfaced and sent the Who falling hard and fast towards the ground. Ned closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to take him as he connected with the surface.

00000

"Ned!!" a voice screamed as his head smack hard onto the oak desk. The mayor shot up from his seat with a loud scream, clutching painfully to his aching forehead.

The world seemed to sway as he stood, nearly falling backwards. Familiar hands grabbed onto his arm gently and guided him back to his chair, removing his hands from his face. Relief flooded through him as he watch his wife inspected the bump on his head; her fingers brushing threw his hair as she pulled away.

"We're probably going to need to put some ice on that. I'll just ask for some fro- OH!" Mrs. Yelp suddenly materialized by Mrs. O'Malley, an ice pack in her hands. Sally frowned at her in confusion and slowly took the pack. "Thank you?"

"Mmm hmm," was all she said as she walked out of the office and back to the front desk.

"What are you doing here?" Ned asked his wife his in a raspy voice as she placed the ice on his head, feeling a cold sensation make its way across his scalp.

Sally's eyebrows knitted with worry. "I came to check up on you. You been worked to the bone this week, with that silly celebration coming up and you barely slept a wink in the past few days."

"I have too slept." He defended.

"Passing out in the middle of the kitchen at four in the morning does not count."

"Okay point taken." He sighed though a small smile appeared on his face, "But hey the celebration's tomorrow, so after today I will get a good night sleep, I promise." Or at least he hoped.

Since the Whos found out that their world was just 'a small speck', Dr. LaRue had taken it upon herself to insure the safety of the people. Of course Horton saved all their lives by taking them to the top of Mt. Nool and none of the whos doubted that they were in a stable, safe environment, but there was still a small amount of concern on what would happen in the future.

For the past six months that's what the brainiest Who in Who-ville had been slaving over, and finally, over two weeks ago she had completed her invention! The council was ecstatic and announced that a celebration would be held, and there the Doctor would present her creation. And since then the mayor hasn't had a minute of peace. Everyday it was something different to prepare; deciding on entertainment and games, new decorations to approve, and mountains of paperwork to sign. He couldn't even remember the last time he had had a good nights sleep.

"I wish you would try and get some rest now." Sally said crossing her arms and staring at her husband sternly. "I swear between you and Jojo…"

"Jojo?" the mayor asked.

"Yeah, every night he's been going to Dr. LaRue's and helping with her presentation. Didn't you know that?" Ned shook his head and she rolled her eyes. "Of course not! Heck you haven't been at home long enough to know!"

The mayor smiled with pride at hearing about his son, though he felt slightly guilty for not knowing sooner. Ever since he had seen Jojo's work in the old observatory, he had come to understand his son so much more, and slowly, they have been able to come closer. Jojo talks a little more to him and actually smiles every now and then. They still have a few rough spots to work out, but Ned couldn't be happier.

"It's not like it would kill you to take a two or three hour break for a nap." His wife continued pulling him from his thoughts.

Ned shook his head, the ice pack slipping off and onto the floor, the bag ripping and spilling the melting cubes onto the floor. He sighed in annoyance, leaning his face in his hands. "I don't exactly feel like sleeping right now. Not after that dream…"

"What dream?" she asked and the mayor had immediately wished that he'd kept his big mouth shut. He looked at her between his fingers, seeing the obvious concern in her eyes. Ned let out a sigh of defeat.

"Well…"He told her about his nightmare without looking up from his desk, feeling her stare on him the entire time. Though the dream made him feel uneasy, he never realized how stupid it sounded when he said it out loud. His cheeks were burning red by the time he told her about hearing Horton's voice.

Ned felt a slight pang in his heart. It had been so many months since he'd heard from his friend. He knew they had only known each other for a few days, but the mayor had never realized how lonely he had felt when he couldn't talk to the happy elephant. Truth be told, Horton was probably the closet friend he ever had.

"…and then you woke me up. That's about it." He finished still deciding not to look up at his wife. Ned felt Sally's hand on his shoulder.

"You miss him a lot don't you?" she asked making him look up in surprise. He nodded rubbing his face with his hand.

"It's funny. I barely knew the guy, yet I feel as though I had known him forever. I don't know… I don't even know what he looks like but…I…I just wish I could talk to him one more time." He let out a small, sad laugh. "Pretty stupid huh?"

Sally shook her head. "No it's not." He smiled up at her as she squeezed is shoulder. "I better go. It's not very smart to leave 96 girls alone in a house for too long."

Ned's face paled. "Oh the whole place is probably burnt to the ground."

"No, I'm pretty sure the worse will be that the whole house is painted pink with glitter over anything that was standing still." She kissed his forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too." He said watching her walk out of his office. As the door closed he slumped back into his chair; his eyes glancing towards a familiar brass instrument stuck the drain pipe. The mayor didn't know why he kept that infernal thing lodged in there, but for some stupid reason, he knew Horton would come back, and when he did, he wanted to be the first one to say hi to the elephant.

Slowly standing up, Ned made his way towards the horn, running his fingers across it. He stood in front of it in silence for a minute, and taking a deep breath, spoke into it.

"Hello?" he asked into the horn. "Horton, are you there?"

Even though he wasn't surprised, he could help but feel disappointment when silence answered him back.

0000

Sally was deep in thought as she left her husband and exited the air tube, making her way towards the exit of the City Hall. When she came into his office only minutes ago, she was relieved to see him sleeply so soundly. She was going to leave him, when he started muttering in his sleep. Hearing him sound so scared frightened her. Ned was always such a cheerful, happy go lucky guy. Sure he panic, frequently, but he never sound down right petrified. Waking his the only thing that she could do for him. Sally let out a small sigh. She just hoped after this stupid celebration that he would return to his normal self.

The sun shined brightly in the sky as Sally exited the building and descended down the step, paying little attention to the commotion around her. She was so busy in thought that it took her a few seconds to realize that her only son had just ran passed her.

"Wha? Jojo!" she called causing him to stop on the third stair to the top. He looked at her, also surprised to see her here. "What are you doing? I thought you were at Dr. LaRue's lab?"

He shrugged. "I was." She waited for more of an explanation but that seemed to be it. Sally rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed by her son's lack of communication skills.

"Sooo what are you doing here?" she asked.

A smile started to creep on Jojo's face as he dug his hands in his pockets. "I...I mean Dr. LaRue and I, just finished an invention that dad might be interested in. I wanted to…show him."

She smiled proudly at Jojo, fighting the urge to pull him into a bear hug. But she knew how teenagers were about parents and showing affection in public. "Oh honey! I'm so proud of you!" his white face turned red with annoyance and embarrassment. "Well I won't keep you then, and your poor father needs some cheering up." She shook her head as if to banish a thought and smiled back up at her son. "Just call if you two are going to be late for dinner." Sally ruffled her son's hair and with a wave said goodbye.

Jojo returned the gesture and started back up the stone steps of the City Hall. He entered building and made his way silently towards the air tubes, shoving his hands back in his pockets as air the air pressure pushed him up. After a few sharp turns the teen Who was deposited outside his father's office. Jojo walked past his dad's secretary, not sure if the woman didn't know he was there or if she was purposely ignoring him. Mrs. Yelp was definitely a strange Who.

He was about to knock on the door when he noticed it already slightly ajar. Shrugging his shoulders Jojo pushed it open further; poking his head through the crack.

Immediately he saw his father standing on the balcony, his back towards him, leaning on the railing. Though his over excited father use to get on his last nerves, in the passed few months, after his dad found out about the observatory, he was getting better. He stopped shoving the mayor titled down his throat, instead becoming fascinated by his inventions. Unfortunately his father still tried to talk 'cool' in front of him, which made him look like a complete idiot, but that still didn't change the fact the he was trying to understand him. And that was about all Jojo wanted.

Now, looking at his father, all he wanted to do was make him happy again. And he knew the invention that he and the doctor had created would do the trick…hopefully.

Jojo stepped into the office and shut the door silently behind him, though he probably could have slammed it as hard as possible and his father still wouldn't have noticed.

"Uh…dad?"

The mayor's head perked up and turned slowly towards his son, a warm smile spreading across his face. "Well hey Jojo! What are you doing here?"

He gave his dad a small smile and motion toward the door with his head. "Follow me." Jojo turned and walked out the door. The mayor stared after him, confusion written across his face.

"Okay?" He followed, wondering what his oldest child was up to.

Jojo lead his father down the tubes, which he got stuck in; again, and out of the building. In the square a large crowd was decorating for the festivities tomorrow morning. Some Whos were tying huge balloon animals to the pillars, while other were hooking the Who-streamer guns up on the ceiling. Another group was working on the stage where the Who-band was nearby tuning their instruments. Ned shot his hand up to cover his face as he passed the councilmen, not wanting to be seen.

He ran after his son, who was always a few feet in front of him. Twice he thought he lost the kid, then after a few seconds he would see his black hair threw the crowd and began to run after him. Finally, after fifteen minutes of follow the leader, Jojo stopped in front of the stairs of Who U, waiting for him patiently.

"Jojo, I'm glad you're not taking a vowel of silence anymore but you really need to work on explaining things clearer." The mayor huffed, stopping to catch his breath. "You could have just said, 'come with me to see Dr. LaRue.'"

Jojo grinned, "Yeah, but that wouldn't have been as fun."

Ned watched his son walk up the stairs wide eyed. "Did you just make a joke?"

0000

"Ah Mr. Mayor," Dr. LaRue greeted happily as they entered her classroom, adjusting her eyewear on her head as she poured a blue chemical into a red, causing the substance to turn yellow.

"Hello." The mayor said looking curiously at the bubbling yellow liquid," So, what's the reason for having Jojo drag me across town?"

Her grin increased dramatically, "Ah yes of course! I almost completely forgot. This way please..." beckoning the two to follow as she led them out of the classroom and down the hall to her laboratory.

Dr. LaRue opened the door for the mayor who walked through, looking around the room. It was a circular area, chalk boards hung across the walls, littered with different equations and theories. There were five different testing stations, all occupied with test tubes, different tools and computers.

Scanning the room he cocked an eyebrow at the eight foot tall machine humming loudly in the middle of the room. It was a spiral shape device that seemed to go out of the ceiling, a small door latch leading into a chamber that connected the two different spirals. Patches of colors illuminated the tubes, never in the same place twice. A jungle of wires littered the floor, all linking to vast number of computer screens.

"Uhhhh…what is that exactly?" Ned asked.

"That," She answered beside him in her usual lisp, whipping her glasses out her face, "is why you are here. This beauty you see before you, which I have titled the Who-Porter 956, is our very first world class transporter! The Who-Porter 956 is design to reform our molecular structures and beam us Whos out of our atmosphere, where it will recreate our structure in the world above into our normal, respective height."

Her eyes glistened as she turned from her creation to him, and an uneasy feeling started to develop in the mayor's stomach.

"And we have chosen you to be the first Who to test it out."

Ned gawked at her.

"You want to run that by me again?"

The doctor blinked at him. "We want you to-"

"NO!" the mayor shouted, looking from her to his son like they were stark raving mad. "You've got to be kidding me! I can't leave Who-ville! I'm the mayor for crying out loud!! I've got piles upon piles of work to do, and what about the festival!! The council would rip my head off and throw it in the dumpsters if they found out I went running off to another world during such an important time! Why would you even ask me to do something so ridiculous?"

"Because you miss Horton." His son's voice said from behind him. Ned turned to Jojo in surprise, the younger Who's eyes catching his in a determined glance. "You may not like to admit it to anyone, but it's painfully obvious."

"Your son designed this for you." Dr. LaRue interjected, causing the mayor's eyes to widen. "He came to me a month after the speck ordeal, begging me to help with the modifications. We ran the test, and it's in perfect working order."

Ned's eyes never left his son's, watching as the boy's white face redden. He smiled, bending down to on one knee and putting both hands on his shoulders. "Jojo… I don't...I don't know what to say."

Jojo looked up, a small smile forming on his lips. "Say you'll do it."

The mayor glanced at the beeping machine, his nerves working over time. He gulped. "Wha…does your mom know?"

"She will tonight." He answered with a carefree shrug.

That didn't calm Ned's nerves.

Jojo watched his father bite his lip, hesitating on what to decide. The teen shot a look at Dr. LaRue, who caught it and nodded, another smile forming on her face. Jojo nodded back, grabbing his fathers hand and pulling him forward.

The mayor shot his son a questioning look, but realized what he was planning when he saw the brainy Who open the latch to the contraption. Oh no.

"Jojo…don't you dare do what your about to-WAAA!" he was cut off as his son slung him forward with unknown strength, sending his father spinning widely into the machine, the doctor closing and locking the door behind.

Ned's face connected with the inner wall, sending a sharp pain back through his forehead. He just couldn't catch a break today. There was a crackle of static and then Dr. LaRue's lisp voice echoed throughout the chamber.

"You know what they say Mr. Mayor! Everyone needs a break sometime. Consider it one of those times!"

"How about considering letting **me out of here**?" He hollered banging his fist on the door. This time his teenage son's voice entered through the static.

"Sorry dad, but you need this more than you realize."

"JOJO!! If you don't let me out of here I'm going to ground you! You know I have the authority!"

He was shock to hear his son's laughter, but realizing that he was laughing at him it quickly turned to anger. "You'll thank me and LaRue later." Something told him it wasn't likely.

"Now mayor," LaRue's voice said mingled with static. "There is a small, hand held radio device latched on the wall beside you." He looked sideways a saw a small circular object with a springy antenna coming out of it. In the middle was a black screen, speakers above with and three buttons below it. "That will be your source of contact to our world."

Ned took it in his hands and studied it carefully while Dr. LaRue explained how it worked. "The screen will let us see you as well as you see us when the contact is made. The antenna will work for catching our reception as well as your speaking device. You will be able to hear us from the speaker above the screen."

"The blue button is to answer our transmissions, red is to connect with us, and green disconnects. Any questions?"

"Yes. **When are you going to let me out of here**?"

Jojo and LaRue looked at each other and rolled their eyes in unison. Typing furiously on the small blue keyboard, Dr. LaRue put in all the codes and directories. The machine began to flicker with life, the colors racing across the spiral tubes faster and faster. The chamber started to turn warm, the mayor's brow starting to collect sweat. The small room began to shake slightly as he felt a strong pressure slowly push him to his tip toes.

"Don't worry dad, this isn't going to hurt." He heard Jojo's voice mixed with the loud thudding of the machine.

"Hhhowww sssuuuurrreee arrrrreeee yyyooouu?" he asked, his voice shaking terribly along with the chamber. His body felt scrunched together as the unknown force pulled on his body harder, pushing him closer to the tube.

"Hmmm….about 80...85 percent."

"**85!!**" was the last thing the mayor screamed before Dr. LaRue entered the last line of numbers, pushing the enter key. Rainbow of colors flashed across his eyes as his body compressed together and shot forward. He couldn't see, couldn't think, couldn't breath. All the mayor of Who-ville could do was scream in terror as he was shot out of the chamber like a cannon and up the tube, knowing the only direction was up.

One by one all the Who's in Who-ville stop what they were doing as a bright blue and green light propelled into the sky a loud, penetrating scream filling the air. The citizen stood in the streets silently, their eyes glued to the sky above.

The Chairmen blinked twice, an angry frown forming on his face as removed his glasses, wiping his hand across his face. He knew that voice. He could recognize that annoying voice anywhere. But for that person's own safety he would double check, though he knew the answer already.

"Some one," he said through clenched teeth, "please go and see if they can find the mayor."

Sally nearly threw herself out of the window as the familiar scream echoed throughout Who-ville. Her face paled as the speck of multi colored light faded into the atmosphere, the scream evaporating along with it. Her stomach churned nervously as she gripped the window sill, her eyes grew wider.

"Oh my gosh, Ned!"

**

* * *

**

See you next Chapter! And reviews are most appreciated!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone so much for your participation with my story. I was so happy to see all of your reviews!! They were all so uplifting and made me glad that I posted this story!! **

**So to reward all of you for your positiveness (is that even a word…well I'm making it one) here is the second chapter. **

**And just a little inside scope, you get to find out a **_**small**_** piece of what's going on in the jungle of Nool…that's all I'm saying ox !!**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Horton took a long, deep breath before looking ahead with fierce determination. He felt his leg muscles tense as he readied himself, curious eyes following his every move.

"Okay Horton," he coaxed himself under his breath, "This is your moment, no looking back now…"

The warm air blew softly through the jungle's canopy, letting the sun raze dance across his grey colored body. The elephant stood for a couple of seconds in silence, as if waiting for the perfect moment. Just a little longer, just a little longer…

A small leaf from above floated across his vision, making something inside the elephant's mind ignite, sending off the command to push his legs forward and braking into a fast sprint.

"All Right Jungle of Nool! Get ready to feel the awesome might of Horton!!" He exclaimed as he ran at full speed towards the water, bunching his back legs together and leaping into the air.

"CANNON BALL!!"

The children watched in awe as the elephant cast a shadow above them, all scattering at the last minute as the large form came barreling towards them. Horton's body connected with the dark blue water, sending large waves crashing around the five smaller bodies, who screamed with excitement and surprise as it carried them away.

"That was awesome!" Tommy cheered shooting a fist up in the air, waves still lapping up against him.

"Yeah that carried me all the way to shore!" Jessica chirped, shaking water out of her feathers. Sadie nodded in agreement copying her friend.

"Hmm…." Morton said from a low hanging branch, his face scrunched up in thought, "I give that a...8.3." his friend's head shot up from the water, looking at the mouse with dramatic shock.

"8.3? 8.3!!" Horton cried, "You've got to be kidding me! Did you see my dismount? My landing? That was at least a 9.1!"

"I don't know," Rudy said dogpaddling towards them with a huge smile on his face. "The second to last cannon ball was way bigger than that one."

"And here I thought you were on my side!" Horton huffed in fake anger, causing the little kangaroo to laugh at his antics.

Morton smiled smugly. "Don't blame the kid for being smart Horton. It's very unsportsmanlike."

"Really?" he asked his friend innocently, "Well what about this?" The elephant shot water from his snot at the little mouse, propelling him backward into the bushes. The kids roared with laughter, Horton taking a small bow to show his gratitude.

Morton zoomed out of the bushes soaking wet, narrowing his eyes at his best friend. "Oh yeah, real mature dude. Let's all just pick on the little guy. Now my fur's going to get all matted…"

Sadie's turned her head from side to side, her brows knitting together with concern. "Speaking of small, where's Katie?"

"She's right here." Tommy said pointing down at a vacant space beside him. He raised an eyebrow. "Or she was."

The group glanced around the area, none of them seeing the yellow ball of fur in sight. Horton's stomach knotted up, worry seeping into his eyes. "Katie!" he shouted, craning his large ears to hear a response. He thought he heard her small voice, but it was very faint.

"OH!" Jessica hollered suddenly, pointing farther right, "I think I see her!"

Horton squinted down his eyes and felt relived as he saw a speck of yellow floating away from the pool and down the small stream. "How'd she get so far away?"

"I don't know, maybe your humungous waves had something to do with it!" Morton said causing Horton's cheeks to redden.

"Oops."

"Katie come back!! You're floating too far away!!" Sadie and Jessica hollered waving their arms to grab their friend's attention. The little creature waved a hoof back, taking no acting to stop the currents moving her forward.

"Something tells me she can't." Tommy said, his small ears drooping down.

Rudy's eyes went huge with realization, jumping up and down frantically in the shallow water, splashing everyone. "Oh no Horton!! She's going towards the boundary line!!"

Horton and Morton looked at each other with wide eyes, the elephant's stomach taking a severe jolt. The boundary line was established in the jungle of Nool months ago, protecting the animals of Nool from the carnivorous beasts that now inhabit the other side. As long as you stayed on the right side you were safe; but if you crossed the line, you were never heard from again.

And Katie was heading straight for that line.

With out a second thought Horton shot out of the water and sprinted down the shoreline.

"Morton! Watch over the kids!!"

"Are you insane?" he hollered to his friends fleeting form, "Horton you can't go that way!! If you pass the boundary your dead! HORTON!!"

The elephant paid little attention to the mouse's pleas keeping the yellow ball in his sights. His long, strong legs made it easy to catch up with Katie who was watching him blankly; bug eyed. He screeched to a halt as he passed her, racing into the water and stretching his trunk out. Horton wrapped it gently around the small creature with a relieved sigh, pulling her damp body out of the stream and plopped her down onto his back.

"Don't scare us like that Katie," he said with a sigh patting her gently on her head. She gave him a large grin, her eyes going sideways as she opened her mouth.

"Ahhh…"

"Ooookay then. Let's get out of here." Horton turned to step out of the cooling water, only to be stop as two haunting figures blocked his path.

"Kitty!" Katie said, Horton moving his trunk up and clamping it over the fur ball's mouth. His brows burrowed down, concentrating hard to stop his legs from shaking.

Standing in front of Horton and Katie were two Jaguars, smiley dangerously at them with toothy grins. One's fur was longed blue hair, purple stripes running down his back. The other's was golden colored with green spots matching the small patch of hair on his forehead.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here," the blue one said, stepping forward licking his lips, "Seems we got ourselves a couple of trespassers."

The green spotted one smile widen, Horton gulping at the size of his sharp teeth. "I think your right Claude," he said walking the opposite direction, both cats circling them, "and you know we don't take kindly to trespassers."

"Now come on fellas," Horton smiled nervously at the two felines, "We can be reasonable can't we? It was an accident. We didn't realize that we crossed the boundary."

"Ignorance for the law is no excuse for breaking it."

"Oh Jasper, that was absolutely bone chilling." Claude said to the other.

"Why thank you," Jasper stated proudly, "I've wanted to use that phrase for the longest time. I didn't over do it did I?"

"Not at all! You put just enough venom into the words with out having to raise your voice an inch. I must say if I were the elephant," he gestured towards where Horton was standing, "I would have-wait, where did he go?"

They snapped their heads around, seeing Horton tip toeing away on his hind legs, Katie being held in his trunk. As their eyes connected, Horton smiled sheepishly. The two Jaguars snarled.

"Okay time to go!!" Horton yelled as he sprinted up the river, Jasper and Claude racing after him. His breath was coming out in large gasp as he ran up the shore line, dodging on the blue hair one as he lunged for his leg. The cat tackled thin air, tumbling forward and into the water. He let out a cry of panic as he shot out of the stream, narrowing his eyes dangerously at Horton.

"You will regret that elephant." Claude hissed continuing the pursuit. Horton pumped his legs harder, begging them to go faster. A little ways ahead he spotted Morton and the other children standing by the boundary marker, yelling with fear and encouragement for their friends to make it over.

The two jaguars came up on both sides of him suddenly, running further ahead and cutting him off, only a few feet away from his friend. He stopped in his tracks, backing up slowly.

"That wasn't a very wise thing to do elephant," Claude smiled though his voice was anything but friendly. "Now you have gone and upset us."

"Nicely put." Jasper said out of the side of his mouth.

"Really? I thought it sounded a little cliché."

"Absolutely not! You nailed it perfectly."

"Why thank you" his eyes cut to Horton, "but enough distractions. I'm famished. And I do believe this morsel in front us is exactly what my stomach needs."

"I'm actually not too hungry," Jasper said, "though I think I can manage with the elephant's small companion."

Horton's eyes lingered away from the predators and onto Katie, who was absolutely oblivious to the serious danger they were in. He might not be able to get out of this predicament, but he was sure as day not going to let one of his little buddies suffer the same fate.

Horton looked back up with a new found courage, catching eyes with Tommy. In one quick movement he stood up, lifting up his left leg and throwing back his trunk.

"TOMMY GO LONG!!" He whipped his trunk forward, sending Katie soaring through the air, the puff ball grinning widely. Tommy back up a few feet, never letting the growing form leave his sight, and caught her as she descended to the ground.

"Score baby!!"

Jasper let out a fierce growl, silencing the boy's cheering. Smiley at their terrified forms he stalked towards them, "You know Claude, I take back what I said. I am actually starving."

"Don't you dare touch them!" Horton yelled angrily making the felines laugh.

"And what are you going to do about it elephant. In size you may over power us, but in strength and speed, you have no chance." Jasper continued towards the group of children, his claws surfacing from his paws.

"You can't hurt us!" Morton said standing on top of Rudy's head. "It's against the law if you cross the boundary line!!"

"It's only against the law if we get caught." Claude said keeping his eyes hungrily on Horton. "Now how about we get this party started shall we?"

"Fantastic sentence my friend!" Jasper said with a laugh, "We seem to be on a role today!"

Horton's mind went blank, his heart racing a mile a minute. How could this of happen? This was supposed to be a fun day at the watering hole, now he was minutes away from losing his life. And he dragged the kids and his best friend with him! Sure, he could help save a small civilization from disaster but he couldn't even help his friends from two bullies; two really scary, meat loving bullies.

_Please_, he pleaded as Claude scrunched down on all fours ready to pounce. _Some one help me save them! Please!!_

That's when he heard it. A scream; some one was screaming. For a moment he forgot about the trouble he was in, lifting his ear towards the sky. It was very faint, almost non-existent, but it was there. And the strangest part was it almost sounded familiar.

"You hear that?" Horton said out loud, causing every one to stop momentarily and listen. Not able to hear as well as Horton, Claude's eyes narrowed dangerously his lip sliding up in a snarl.

"If this is some kind of desperate attempt as a distraction, I'm afraid you fail-"

"Wait! Claude…I think I hear it." Jasper said stepping away from his prey and standing next to the cat. Horton realized the scream had gotten louder. And again he noticed how familiar it sounded. Why would a scream sound familiar?

A strange blue and green light highlighted the trees around them, the elephant turning around to see a bolt of color careening towards them. They all stood rooted in shock, unable to move as the scream and light came closer and closer.

"Morton! Kids!" Horton yelled, his voice shaking them out of there trance. "GO NOW!!" They nodded leaping out of the path and into the dense jungle trees.

Horton fell to the ground instantly and covered his head, feeling a warm sensation grazed across his back, the scream becoming more pronounced as it was tangled with Claude's and Jasper's, plowing them down.

Realization dawn on him, the elephant's eyes going huge as he gasped with surprise. He now knew why the voice sounded so familiar. Because it was the first thing he had heard come from the pink clover so many months ago.

00000

A loud popping noise burst threw the mayor's eardrums as he left Who-ville's atmosphere, causing the head ache that had been building up in the past moments to evolve all the way to a migraine.

Ned could feel his throat begin to burn as his chest was forced to let out a horrible scream. His limbs gave off a numb, tingling sensation as he climbed faster and faster into the sky, the air around him tightening to the point where the Who thought he might pass out. If he lived through this, he was going to inform his son that his calculations on no pain were way, way off.

A sudden bright light seeped through is closed eyelids as a cool breeze swarmed around his torso. The wind cut at his face and body, sending painful shivers down his spine. The mayor felt the speed die down and every paused around him, making him wonder it the ordeal was finally over. Ned found it untrue as his stomach dropped suddenly and he began to fall steadily out of the sky, his loud screams no longer forced.

Air currents swirled around his body like a barrier. The mayor's felt like his insides were on fire, his muscles stretching and his bones growing at a dramatic rate. Blood pounded in his ears as he descended quicker and quicker to the ground, Ned's heart caught in his throat.

He didn't no when it happen but the pressure around him evaporated into nothing as his body crashed into a hard, fur covered surface, sending the mayor of Who-ville and the mass he pile drive rolling on the ground before a tree acted as a brake, face planting into the trunk before slowly falling back onto the ground.

Horton winced as the bodies crashed to the nearby tree, Claude and Jasper collapsed on the ground in pain, the other figure falling on top of them shortly after wards. "That…looked painful." He thought mumbled out loud.

"Horton!" Morton shot out from the bushes with a relieved yell, the kids hot on his heels. They nearly took him down as they huddle against him, throwing their tiny arms around his legs affectionately. "Jeez we thought you were a goner! What happened back there?"

Horton didn't speak, his attention on the strange being that was stirring on top of the two jaguars. His heart drummed against his chest, not believing what his mind, his ears, were telling him. It couldn't be him, it just wasn't possible. Was it?

The kids and the mouse noticed their friend's stunned silence, "Horton?" all of them turned their heads slowly to follow his gaze; eyes falling on the strange figure that was starting to sit up, its shoulders flinching as if in pain.

Their unknowing savior rubbed his throbbing head in his hand, limbs aching from the impact. At least his landing wasn't so bad, luckily hitting something semi-soft. His other hand examined the ground below him, his finger patting the warm fur with curiosity.

"Huh, the ground seems to be very furry here." He mumbled to himself opening his eyes to make a closer inspection. Ned's face paled as he realized he wasn't sitting on the ground but on top of two semi conscious animals, moaning slightly.

"AH!" he yelled in surprise jumping to his feet, which connect with Claude's head, and backed quickly away from them. "Sorry! SORRY! I didn't mean to land on you guys! I just flew out of the sky and had no control what so ever of where I landed-"

"Mayor?" a familiar voice asked in a shocked whisper from behind him. Ned stopped his rambling, his body going still. Memories flooded his vision as the voice registered into his mind, his stomach starting to feel queasy. Slowly he turned around, the mayor's big eyes focusing on the elephant two feet away from him.

Horton could barely breathe as the figure responded to him, answering the impossible question. He couldn't believe it! It _was_ him! His long lost friend, who lived on a speck, who he hadn't talked to for so long and missed terribly had somehow just saved him and his friends and was now standing two feet away.

Ned looked at the elephant that had a grin plastered on his face. He felt himself smiling back, disbelief and happiness in his eyes. "Horton? Is that really you?"

In an instant Horton jumped into the air with a loud cheer and barreled toward the Ned. He wrapped his trunk around the shocked Who, pulling him into a bear hug as he spun around, laughing with joy. "MAYOR! YOU'RE HERE!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!"

"Horton…" Ned said in a wheezy voice, "Horton…your crushing me!"

"Oh!" he said embarrassed stopping in mid twirl, noticing just how tight he was holding on to him. Horton pulled the mayor away setting him gently on the ground. "Sorry about that."

Ned laugh for the first time in a while a huge smile etched across his face. "It's fine. I remember how energetic you can get." He shook his head, still unable to believe he was face to face with the elephant. "It's so good to see you…for the first time."

Horton smiled back feeling the exact same way. "Yeah," then scrunched his brow in confusion, "but I don't understand. How _are_ you here?"

The mayor blew his lips out, swatting his hand in the air with small irritation. "Oh Dr. LaRue and Jojo built this crazy transporter thing-a-ma- bob that sent me here. The stupid thing nearly killed me!"

"Jojo built it?"

"Yep!" the mayor said beaming with pride, "He's becoming quite the inventor. Building something new every week." his back creaked, causing a slight hiss to escape his lips as he rubbed the sore spot, "I just wish the one's I tested out wouldn't be so painful."

"Excuse me." Morton coughed rudely interrupting the conversation as he ran up Horton's nose, looking him in the eyes. "I hate to interrupt such a fascinating yet weird conversation, but who the heck is this guy?"

"I almost forgot!" Horton said hitting himself in the head with his trunk, "Morton," he glanced up at the mouse who was now on top of his head frowning, "Kids," he gestured to the five small bodies huddled around his legs. "I'd like to introduce you to my friend, The Mayor of Who-ville!"

The mouse's eyes were saucers, his tail falling. "You mean the guy from the speck world! Get out."

"Whoa! For real?" Tommy said the kids going wide eyed with excitement studying him curiously. Ned rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"I have water in my ears." Katie frowned, swatting at them with her hoof. Every one slowly turned and looked at her strangely.

"Okay, that was a little different," he gave them a friendly smiled, "You can just call me Ned."

"More like dead man." Jasper snarled from behind them, the Who whipping around to see the two cats getting up on shaky legs, the green spotted jaguar glaring daggers at the Mayor. "You are going to pay dearly for interrupting our dinner."

Ned's eye brows burrowed glancing around. "Dinner? I don't see any food lying around."

"He's talking about us." Morton whispered, now perched on the Who's shoulder, who jumped back in surprise. "They were about to chow down before you zoomed out of the sky and nailed them."

"Oh." He gulped.

Horton wrapped his trunk around Rudy's body, lifting quickly him up onto this back. "I think it's time we vacate the area." He said grabbing Jessica next.

"That doesn't sound like a bad Idea." Ned laughed nervously, walking away from the snarling felines in front of him. Horton gathered the rest of the kids onto his back, looking at his friend with fear as the jungle cats began to circle him.

"Claude do you want to take the first bite out of him or shall I?" Jasper asked politely as the two cats surrounded the mayor, escape becoming impossible.

"Oh by all means after you."

"How about we don't take a bite out of anybody?" Ned pulled down on his tie, "That sounds like fun don't it?"

Jasper muscle tensed together as he lowered his body to the ground growling, salvia dripping from his long teeth. Ned guessed that meant no. The jaguar let out a ferocious hiss, leaping at the Who, his claw stretched out wards.

"DUCK MAYOR!!"

Ned did as he was instructed, dropping himself on all fours as the cat soared over him. Jasper looked back in surprise, accidentally ramming into Claude for the second time today, both falling hard to the ground.

The mayor sat up, looking at the tangled cats in mild surprise. "Wow. That actually worked." Horton was at his side in an instant, scooping him up with his trunk as he broke into a dead sprint.

"Sorry kitties but this meal's to go!!" Horton yelled in triumph, speeding into the dense jungle and out of sight, the mayor holding onto his trunk for dear life.

The two jungle cats struggled to break free from each other, Claude pushing the other roughly away, his eyes blazing brightly as his fur stood on end. "I will not let an elephant and some stupid...whatever that thing was…make a fool of me." Jasper stood as well, shaking with anger, his ears pinned to his head. "AFTER THEM!!"

"You two will stay exactly where you are." A voiced hissed from the shadows. They're bodies froze at the command as the owner of the voice slithered out form his hiding place, looking down on the two cats.

"Would you care to explain to me how two of my top men were made fools by an elephant and a group of children?" it asked dangerously calm.

"It wasn't our fault!" Jasper defended, trying not to flinch as piercing yellow eyes narrowed at him. "Some…creature shot out of the sky and ruined everything!"

"A yes….Who-ville it said." The voice was silent in thought, a smile creeping on its face. "Interesting. I shall ask kangaroo what she knows tonight at the meeting." It turned its back towards the two beckoning them to follow. "Come along boys, we have a lot to do before sunset."

"But what about-"

"You will leave your vendetta for another day." The voice snapped, the felines jumping back in fear. "For now, you have work that needs to be done."

They bowed their heads in defeat. "Yes Boss."

* * *

**The plot thickens!! ;) hope you enjoy and every review you send me, an angel will recieve it's wings**

**Okay that's bull, but please do review! For Me!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I am sooooooooooo very, very, very, VERY sorry about not updating this sooner! I got soooo bust with my Graduation and finals that I had no time to write this...plus I had a Brain Fart. MAJOR ONE! And I also like to thank Forestwater for betaing this chapter or it would have suck. just being blunt. **

**Anyway here you go!!**

* * *

Jojo tried to place a wide, toothy smile on his face, but — seeing as a dozen pairs of eyes were staring angrily down at him — his nerves made him look like he was trying to sneeze. He stole a glance a Dr. LaRue, who didn't look quite as nervous as him, though her bottom lip quivered slightly.

He couldn't blame her from being uncomfortable either. It's not every day that the Mayor's wife and the chair-board of Who-ville gang up in your lab, staring at you accusingly.

The doctor coughed into her hand and smiled politely at the group though her voice sounded a little irritated. "It seems news travels fast around here."

"That," Sally agreed, looking directly at her son, "and the fact that the screaming form of my husband was shot into the sky from this building."

Jojo cringed. Oh yeah, she was _definitely_ mad.

The Chairman crossed his arms. "I must ask you, LaRue, exactly what in the all of Who would possess you to test one of your inventions on the clumsiest Who in Who-ville!!"

"Ned is not clumsy!" Sally snarled, glaring at the green Who. "He just doesn't pay attention to his surroundings, that's all." He merely huffed arrogantly at her.

"Where exactly _is_ the Mayor?" The shortest of the Council asked, actually concerned about the well-being of the lighthearted Who.

Sally clearly wondered the same thing, looking at Jojo with a mixture of fear and concern. "Jojo?"

The teenage Who and LaRue shared a sideways glance, silently deciding who should tell them. Though they knew that what they'd done for the Mayor was really for the best, and, as Jojo had said, he desperately needed to have a break, the two Whos knew that it would be a bit harder for the group in front of them to understand.

After a moment or two of intense staring, Jojo finally gave in with a defeated sigh, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Dad's…" he tried not to meet his mother's wide eyes. " Dad's kind of not in… our world anymore."

The silence that filled the room was unbearable. The young Who looked at his mother, her face frozen in a shocked horror. The Chairman stared from the boy to the brainy Who, confused.

"What do you mean he's not in our world?" The green Who asked, his voice rising with irritation. He did not have time for this. He needed to be working on the huge celebration that was scheduled for tomorrow, not playing hide-and-seek with the boob of a mayor.

Dr. LaRue decided to answer this time, feeling that it deserved a more specific detail. "You see Mrs. McDodd, Mr. Chairman; with mine and Jojo's newly completed invention, the Who-porter 956, we have sent our beloved mayor out of our atmosphere and into the world of our savior Horton the elephant."

Every single one of the mouths dropped open, staring at the two in utter shock. Jojo hid his face in his hands.

"Couldn't you have worded that a little better?" he grumbled fiercely at LaRue.

She laughed nervously, pulling at the collar of her lab coat. "Probably. Though it's a little too late to change that, I'm afraid."

Sally was the first to recover her ability to speak, her words feeling heavy and suffocating as she said them out loud. "You mean to tell me that you two sent Ned, my _husband_, the _Mayor_, who hurts himself by opening a _door_, into an unknown world that tried to destroy us?!"

"Yes," Both Who's said, stomachs equally going hollow. As Jojo saw the anger start to build in his mother's usually bright eyes, he was wondering — half-hoping, actually — if his father was having more luck than he and Dr. LaRue were having right now.

00000

Horton ran as fast as he could through The Jungle of Nool, trying to put as much distance between the group and the crazy jungle cats they had just escaped from moments ago. The children clung to each other on his back, desperately trying not to fall off as he sped across the jungle floor. He would glance back every few moments for any signs of the jaguars, hoping that they weren't following.

The Mayor held on as tight as he could to Horton's nose, hoping that he wouldn't fall or get sick from rocking back and forth. The Who tried to open his eyes, but seeing the bright colors of the jungle blur as they ran past made him feel slightly nauseous.

"Hey Mayor," Horton asked concerned, seeing the Who's cheeks turn a light shade of green. "Are you okay down there?"

"I'm slightly terrified, but other than that, just peachy!" he said, his body lurching foreword as Horton took a sharp turn around a small group of trees. Ned's cheeks darkened. "Oh, I think I'm going to be sick."

Morton, also holding onto Horton's nose, frowned at him. "Throw up on me fur-ball and you'll regret it."

"Now Morton," Horton said glancing once again backwards, "what did I say about threatening other-"

"Horton! Watch out!!"

Sadie's warning came too late.

Horton's foot caught the fallen log in the path and the elephant tumbled to the ground, the others following after him. Rudy fell off first and into a purple bush with a soft thud. Tommy and Jessica followed, bumping heads as they met the ground. Katie landed safely, only to have Sadie fall on top of her afterwards.

Ned flew out of Horton's grasp and rolled away from the group, a tree acting as a brake as it connected with his face. "Why does this keep happening to me?" he groaned, slumping back to the ground, lying there spread-eagled.

Horton lifted his head groggily and studied the damage that he'd caused around him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Oopsy! Sorry about that." Everyone let out an annoyed moan in response.

"Everyone okay?" Horton asked, slowly standing from his current position. He was a little scratched up on his tummy, but he'd had far worse.

"I'm okay," Rudy sighed, rubbing his backside.

"Tommy? Jessica?"

Tommy held his head in his hand. "Been better." Jessica nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm fine," Sadie said then looked down in concern, "but I might have flattened Katie by accident."

"Ow," was all the little fur-ball said, shimmying herself out from underneath Sadie. Her fur popped back in place, causing her usual wide grin to form on her face. Sadie gave the creature an uncomfortable look.

Horton looked over at the Mayor's still form. "You okay over there Ned?"

"Yeah, the spinning stopped." Ned sat up and shook his head, his neck flaring up in pain. "Oh, I'm going to be sore in the morning."

Ned felt something wriggle violently from underneath him. Frowning he stood up and looked down to see what he had fallen on. His eyebrows shot up when he saw the flattened form of Morton glaring up at him coldly.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Ned said peeling the mouse off the ground by his tail. "Didn't mean to squish you, pal."

Morton frowned. "You are on my list fur-ball."

Ned smiled nervously. He assumed that that wasn't a good thing.

"Do you think they're still following us?" Jessica asked in a low squeaky voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her, then Horton. The elephant returned their worried gaze and squinted down the path they had just come down. He perked up his ears and listened closely. After a long moment his ears fell back down and he let out a loud, relieved sigh.

"Nope…they aren't following us anymore." His words broke the fearful tension in the air, everyone letting out the breaths they were holding.

"I guess they didn't have the guts to cross the boundary line after all," Morton laughed crossing his arms over his chest upside-down. He looked at Ned. "You could put me down anytime now."

"Oh. Sorry." Ned let got of the mouse, who zipped away and onto Horton's head.

"I don't get it Horton," Ned said, crossing his arms in deep thought and bit his lower lip, confused. "Why didn't those things try to follow us? Furthermore, why would they want to eat you? Aren't you a little big for them?"

"Hey!" Horton huffed, offended. "I'll have you know that I've lost a bunch of weight since the last time we spoke, thank you every much!"

Morton rolled his eyes at the two and crossed his arms, plopping down in the middle of the elephant's head. "Those_ things_ that were chasing us are called jaguars, and they wouldn't hesitate to rip you to shreds and devour you in a second."

"Well that's a pretty image," Ned said to himself, copying the mouse and sitting down as well. "But why are they here? I always took it that Nool was a really peaceful place."

"It was…until a few months ago," Rudy said sadly, crossing his legs and taking a seat by the Who. The others joined them, forming a small circle. Katie plopped right down on The Mayor's lap, letting out a small, slightly creepy sigh.

Horton smiled. "Looks like you've made a friend there, Ned."

"Hooray," Ned said not looking very thrilled. He looked up at the elephant and mouse with a serious expression. "So what happened a few months ago?"

"Those stupid cats came here that's what," Morton said his voice grumpier than usual. "They used to live in the Forest of Jewel, a place far, far, _far_ away from here. Apparently the forest was suffering from a dry spell, and all the plants and rivers were drying out. Not that they ate any of the plants, but with no plants the other animals all left in search for another home. And with no meat to feed on, the cats had to hightail it out of there too."

The Mayor of Who-ville frowned, resting his hand on Katie's head. "That's weird. Why travel all the way here? Wouldn't have been a lot easier for them to go somewhere closer?"

"Yeah, and they probably would have if their boss wasn't so keen on coming here."

Ned glanced at Horton, watching the elephant's eyes flicker with what looked like fear before he looked back up at the mouse. "Boss? They have a leader?"

Morton nodded. "His name's Zabal." The Mayor noticed the kids going still at the name; Katie's body tensed under his hand as well. "He's the meanest, slimiest, snakiest guy you'll ever meet. He makes Vlad look like a sweet canary."

"He was the bird that was chasing us," Horton informed the Who, noticing the blank glance his way.

Ned shivered. Oh yeah, he remembered the bird.

"So this Zabal guy made the jaguars come here? Why?"

"Because he used to live in the jungle too," Rudy said in a low voice studied the ground. "Mom wouldn't tell me much, but she just said that he used to live in the jungle when she was a joey. She told me that he was kicked out of the jungle because he didn't follow the rules." The kangaroo shrugged, looking up at the others. "Guess it was pretty bad."

Horton and Morton shared a solemn glance, which Ned didn't miss. He wondered, with a slow sick feeling rising in his stomach, exactly what this Zabal guy did. The Who was pulled out of his thoughts as Morton began to talk again.

"Anyway, Zabal and the demon cats all showed up one evening during our annual monthly meetings. He claimed that his home was not fit for living in any more and that he and his companions needed somewhere to live and asked if they could stay here."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad," Ned thought out loud, watching Katie as her eyes followed the small red bug that was hovering above her head.

"Of course it doesn't. Because you didn't hear how he said it. He wasn't giving us a choice. If we didn't say yes, he would have sent his pack of cats after us." The mouse sighed, looking very tired as he replayed the memories in his head. "The Wickershams tried to frighten them off, but it didn't go very well. If it wasn't for Kangaroo finally giving in, we'd have one less monkey in our jungle."

Something cold settled in Ned's stomach as Morton said that, his shoulders tensing together. He looked over the group, seeing that their expressions matched his.

"That's why we have a boundary line," Horton said, his voice devoid of any happiness. It was amazing how empty Ned felt not being able to hear the usual happy-go-luckiness that was always with Horton. "After a long private talk between the two, Kangaroo and Zabal made an agreement to half the jungle. One side was ours, the other was theirs. That way we could all live together in peace. At least that's what we thought."

Morton took over again. "It was hard for all of us to live just on one side. Sometimes an animal would wonder onto the other side by accident, and then you'd never see them again. And like today, the jaguars don't like to follow the rules. They come over here anyway to search for food. The Wickershams try really hard to watch out for all of us, patrolling the boundary, but it doesn't always work."

"Zabal denies everything, but we all know the truth." The blue mouse sighed, scrubbing a hand across his face. "It won't be long before the boundary is taken away permanently. Then we'll all be doomed."

Ned stood in silence, taking in everything that the mouse had told him. His eyes met Horton's and he realized just how worried his usually carefree friend was. He knew how he felt too. How helpless you feel when your home is in mortal danger and yet there's nothing for you to do but sit back and pray that some force from above will save you. Ned was lucky, though, he'd had someone to save his home. Horton didn't. At least, not until now.

Ned clenched his hands into fists together in determination, feeling courage well up inside him as he stood up, curling Katie in his arm. "I'll do it."

Everyone looked up from their vacant stares and gave him a strange look.

"Uh….do what?" Horton asked, the others glancing back from him to the Mayor.

The Who smiled at his new friends. "You risked your life to save my home and family, Horton. Now it's my turn to return the favor."

Horton and the others' eyes widened in shock. The elephant let a smile play on his lips, his shock turning into disbelief. "You mean that?"

"Of course!" The Who said with a wide grin. "I never say — HEY don't eat that! —" he swatted the little red bug away from Katie's long tongue, the yellow puffball looking at him with a pout, "— what I don't mean."

Morton was on Ned's shoulder in an instant, causing the Who to jump. "And how exactly do you plan to help, fur-ball? No offense or anything, but you're not exactly … threatening-looking."

"Well, I might not be very strong but I know a little something about running things. I'm sure I can figure out something."

"Yeah!" Jessica chirped, latching onto his leg with a hug. "I bet the Mayor can help us!"

"Definitely!" Tommy and Rudy both said, their spirits rising. Ned smiled down at the kids, blushing slightly, before looking back up at Horton, who was grinning wildly.

"Thanks Ned," The elephant said. The Who nodded.

"Don't mention it."

The sound of loud jingling bells echoed around them, making the group shoot up in surprise. The kids' eyes darted around the area, looking freaked out at the strange noise.

"What the heck is that?!" Horton demanded, the ringing hurting his delicate ears.

"Whatever it is it better shut up! Man that's annoying!!"

"You think that fly colony's coming back for revenge?" Horton whispered frantically to Morton. The mouse slapped his forehead.

Rudy noticed that the Mayor's pocket was lighting up. "Hey, Mr. Mayor, I think you're the one who's ringing!"

Ned's looked down in surprise and pulled the object out of his pocket. His eyebrows shot up with delight. It was the communicator that his son and doctor LaRue had given him. He had totally forgotten about it!

Recalling the brainy Who's directions, he pushed the blue button, the screen fizzing out and showing the face of relieved yet nervous Dr. LaRue. "Hey there Dr.-"

"NED!!" The Who and the others jumped back with fright at the loud scream, the Mayor fumbling not to drop the communicator or Katie. He looked at the screen and felt his face get hot as his wife now stared at him, looking furious. He forgot that he and his son didn't tell her about his little trip today.

"Oh…" He gulped, pulling at his tie and trying to give her a big smile. "Hey, Sally….you look really pretty today…"

"Zip it, mister!" Oh yeah, she was mad. But Ned could see the look of relief in her eyes as she lectured him, so he wasn't in complete trouble. "Where are you?! Are you okay? You are in _so much trouble_! How could you just leave without a word to anyone and zip up into the sky?! Do you _realize_ how dangerous, stupid, ridiculous —"

"Man she sure can talk." Morton said, still perched on Ned's shoulder and looking down at the screen curiously. Sally heard the voice and stared in utter shock at the small creature with her husband.

"Ned…what…" She blinked slowly. "What is that on your shoulder?"

"This is Morton. Morton, this is my lovely wife Sally."

Morton gave a half salute. "Charmed."

"That's Sally?!" Horton beamed, skidding over to where his Who friend was and grinning down at the little machine in his hand. "HI SALLY! Remember me? It's Horton!"

"Horton, your big head is blocking the screen!" Morton said, pushing at his best friend's head.

"But I want to see Sally! Ned, tell him to stop being a jerk!"

"Are you kidding?" Ned laughed. "I'm on this guy's … list, whatever that means. You're on your own."

"Wise move, furry." Morton grinned triumphantly. Horton pouted and Ned tried not laugh out loud, though the children's giggles were making it very difficult.

Sally's mouth fell open slightly, looking at the elephant with a mixture of shock and happiness. All her anger and worry melted at that moment as she stole a glance a Jojo, who was watching her with a small smile.

"You…knew that he..." Sally was unable to say anything coherent, looking back to the screen and at her husband's happy face.

Jojo shrugged, knowing what she meant. "He needed this. I just wanted to help."

His mother smiled at him. "I'm sorry for yelling," she whispered ruffling his hair.

The teen's white cheeks flushed pink as he cast his eyes downward. "No problem."

"Enough of this Idiocy!!" The Chairman yelled, taking Sally's place in front of the screen. Once again Ned and the others jumped at the loud voice. The device flew into the air, causing the group to stumble over each other trying to catch it. As it came close to the ground Tommy caught it, pumping his fist into the air before returning it to the Mayor.

"He-hello Mr. Chairman," Ned said, feeling his stomach churn. He really didn't want to talk to this guy. At least Sally was genuinely worried about him, unlike the Who before him.

"Why am I not surprised that you decide to ditch the celebration to go 'find yourself'?" The green Who put the last part in air quotes, rolling his eyes at the Mayor.

Sally glared venomously at the Chairman but bit her lip, knowing very well that any confrontation would just come back to hurt Ned. It still didn't stop her, though, from thinking about it.

"Mr. Chairman, I'm sorry about all of this. I just sorta got dragged into it." Ned felt himself shrink under his superior's intense glare. "I'm sure you can still do the celebration without me."

"I'm sure you would just _love_ that, wouldn't you!?" the green Who snarled, making Ned flinch. "It is your job to be here, not mine! And good lord, what do you have in your hands?"

Ned looked down, realizing he was still clinging to the little yellow puff ball tightly. "This is…Katie. Cute, isn't it? I mean, she?" he answered, seeing that the Chairman was clearly not amused. Katie cocked her at the communicator, sticking her abnormally long tongue out and slowly licking it. "Ahhhh…"

Ned's skin paled.

"Okay, time to put you down!" Ned dropped her, the puffy creature still nestled by his leg. Why did the weird one have to like him so much?

Looking back at the screen, the chairmen's face had gone red, his patience leaving him. "No more of this _boobish_ behavior! You are coming back to Who-ville this instant and doing your so-called job! Dr. LaRue!" He looked over at LaRue. "Get. Him. Back. _Now_!"

"I cannot do that, Mr. Chairman," she said, crossing her arms. Everyone's mouth, including Ned's, fell open in shock. Before the Chairman could get in an word, she began to type on the keyboard furiously, explaining why. "You see, for me to be able to get our Mayor back to Who-ville, we need him to be close to the perimeter around our world." She turned the computer screen towards them, showing them a green background with two dots far apart from each other. "As you can see, the Mayor is too far away for transport."

The Chairman ground his teeth together. "Fine!" He looked up at Ned. "Get to the flower ASAP! I don't care how you do it, but do it! Now!"

"That could be a slight problem." Horton coughed looking down at Ned and the Chairmen with dread.

Ned met his friend's gaze, sensing something very wrong. "What's wrong?"

Horton took a breath. "Well you see, Mount Nool is on the other side of the jungle….across the boundary line."

Ned felt his stomach go extremely cold. "Oh, no."

"Ned honey?" he heard Sally say, as she and Jojo appeared by the Chairman. "What's going on? Can you not come back?"

The Mayor gulped down his fear and answered, "Not until I sort a couple of things out here first."

"What do you mean _sort things out_? You're needed here!" The Chairman barked.

"Sally, I love you. And tell the girls I'll be home soon!"

Sally hesitated, worry visible in her eyes. She finally nodded. "Be careful."

"What are you talking about? You are coming back now or so help me you'll have no Mayoral position to come back to!"

"Make sure you keep us updated!" Jojo said with a smile. His father returned it with dorky thumbs-up.

"MCDODD! If you hang up-"

"Sorry -_crrr_- I can't hear -_crrr_- you anymore!" Ned said faking static as he went to press the green disconnect button. "You're -_crrr_- Breaking up-_crrr_-!" He pressed it and the screen went black, leaving the Chairman's furious yell unheard by those in Nool.

"Oh, he's going to regret that." the Chairman said.

"Oh, I'm going to regret that." Ned said, rubbing his hand across his face.

"Well that was interesting," Morton said as the Who put the strange device back in his pocket. "Are all Whos that cranky?"

Ned sighed. "Nope. Just him, and usually only around me."

"Is the Chairman still giving you a hard time?" Horton asked.

He shrugged. "Not really. I mean, yeah, he's still cranky and calls me boob every now and then, but he listens to me more. So there's an upside."

Morton scratched his ear thoughtfully. "He reminds me of someone…" He looked down at Rudy and met his eyes. "I wonder…"

The little kangaroo's eyes widened as he realized something. "OH NO! The annual meeting is tonight! If we're not all there Mom's going to _kill_ us!"

The mouse snapped his fingers. "That's who he reminds me off. Wait. What?"

"Oh yeah, the meeting. I forgot about that!" Horton's smile widened. "Now everyone can meet the Mayor!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ned asked, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Don't be nervous. They'll love you!" Horton reassured him, all of the kids piling onto his back. The elephant looked at Katie, who was still nestled down by the Who's feet. "I guess Katie really likes you."

The Mayor looked down and met the creature's eyes, her grin widening. "Up."

He frowned. "Huh?"

"I think she wants you to carry her," Morton said, taking his usual place on Horton's head. Ned sighed, feeling a smile tug at his lips nonetheless as he picked up the fur-ball.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE!" Horton yelled loudly, his body tensing and his trunk pointing straight forward. "Onward to the meeting!!"

"Hey genius," Morton said, pulling at his best friend's ear, "the meeting's that way."

The elephant paused. "Oh. Onward to the meeting!" he repeated, turning around and pointing his trunk in the right direction. Ned smiled as he saw the mouse roll his eyes.

The Who followed behind them, lost deep in thought. His home was on the other side of the boundary line, with the jaguars. And Zabal. Ned shivered again. For some reason that name gave him a very bad feeling. Maybe Morton's story was getting to him slightly.

"You okay?" Katie asked, startling Ned out of his thoughts. He smiled down at the strange girl and patted her head.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay," he answered, quickening his pace so that he was now walking beside his friend. Everything would be okay, he told himself. He would find a way to help Horton, save the jungle, and get back home. _I mean, how hard could it really be? _he asked himself.

To be honest, though, Ned had no idea.

00000

Kangaroo glared daggers at the figure before her, trying desperately to hide the fear creeping up on her. "You're not supposed to be at tonight's meeting! Now go before I get the Wickershams to make you!"

"Oh like you did last time?" He smiled wickedly at her, making her fur stand on end. "Trust me, Kangaroo, I wouldn't be here unless I thought it was absolutely necessary."

Her eyes narrowed. "And what exactly is so pressing that you have to be here, Zabal?"

Zabal's eyes turned a brighter yellow. "It's seems to me that some one from your side of the jungle trespassed on our side and injured two of my companions."

Kangaroo's stomach felt hollow. "Well, I'm sorry, but I know nothing about that."

"Oh I didn't expect you to. But never fret, my men were able to tell me who they were, and I'm sure you know who them as well. It was a large, gray elephant…"


End file.
